Restoration
by Timber Maniacs
Summary: Balamb Garden Online's Jacob Palmer has left SeeD not entirely complete. Now with a family, he arrives at Esthar for an operation that will hopefully see him restored. Written by Jacob Palmer from BGO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Reunion & Introductions

To say that he was a little nervous would have been an understatement. Jacob hadn't seen his old friend for at least four years. They had spoken on numerous occasions, including video conference calls, but they hadn't met in person for a long time.

As the train approached the Salt Lake Link Station, Jacob looked down at the stump of his left arm, where the cauterised edge graced into his vision, mostly hidden behind the sleeping form of his little girl. Even with her close by, he couldn't help but think back to that mission that had changed his life so much.

**Five Years Ago**

_It had been a theoretically simple mission, being a bodyguard for a Galbadian Politician who had recently been recovered after a kidnapping. Galbadian Military Intelligence had received reports that the group who kidnapped him were still a threat, and might escalate their actions in order to achieve their goal. Jacob didn't know all of the details, but he did know that this official was the leading figure among a group that was working on a motion to gradually turn Galbadia into a Republic, via demilitarisation, rather than an empire. The dissidents seemingly didn't like this, as they were firm believers in a Galbadian Empire to control the world via military strength._

_As a result, SeeD had been employed by the current Galbadian Government to protect several of its high level leaders. This wasn't Jacob's preferred kind mission, as he was a Detective more than anything else, but Garden was his employer so he couldn't argue._

_As the man approached the square where he was due to give his speech, Jacob looked around the area again. He was the "visible" bodyguard, and a sniper was in hiding somewhere nearby as the "shadow" bodyguard. Nothing registered as out of place, and the radio earpiece hadn't buzzed in the last hour. If the sniper spotted anything that could be a threat, then Jacob was supposed to be warned and given the location in relation to the official._

_The speech had progressed smoothly, and the crowd seemed to be supportive of the scheme. However, as they moved away from the square towards the transport, Jacob's reflexes took over as he shoved the official aside and moved in the way of the red targeting dot._

_Jacob had been flickering in and out of consciousness for some time, not really aware of his surroundings. His focus seemed to be on a recollection of the recent events which appeared like some moving under a strobe light, centring on the moment where he had felt the bullet penetrate his wrist and rip through the muscle and tendons before emerging from the other side._

_He jolted awake, aware of two things: the dimness of the room with its unfamiliar ceiling, and the lack of feeling in his left arm. As his eyes adjusted, he could see a silhouette in the doorway, and the room became recognisable at the same time: Galbadia Garden's Infirmary._

"_You're awake Mr Palmer. Can you sit up?"_

"_Yes." Jacob was stunned by how dry his throat was, and how gravelly his voice sounded. Slowly, he sat upright, and was relieved when the medic turned the lights up a little without causing temporary blindness._

"_What can you remember?" A plastic cup of water was held in front of him, and he cautiously sipped through the straw, feeling moisture return to his mouth and throat._

"_Who are you?" Jacob asked back, feeling doubts about this man's identity._

"_My name is Graham Shepherd, and I'm the Head Nurse of Beta Shift at Galbadia Garden."_

_Jacob looked to the ID badge on the white coat lapel, and saw the green edge which indicated that the DNA it was detecting matched that of the person it was issued to._

"_What happened?"_

"_What can you remember?" Graham gently asked again._

"_The mission…it all fell apart when a sniper took a shot at the official I was protecting. I was rushed by four of the rebels we had been warned about, and I tried to defend myself and my assignment. Then I woke up here."_

"_That's pretty impressive given what happened to you. You're not going to like this," He soothingly said, "But you need to know. Jacob, look at your left arm."_

_Knowing that he wasn't going to like what he was about to see almost made him refuse, but he did as asked. The smooth cauterisation of his wrist glowed at him, and despite what his eyes were informing him, he was sure he could still feel his left hand._

"_I got shot, didn't I?" He lowered his head until his chin was resting on his chest._

"_Yes. I'm sorry Jacob but by the time you were brought here, the internal damage was too great for your hand to be saved. A few Cure spells and a field dressing from your team-mates kept away infections, but couldn't prevent the degradation of your tissues."_

_Jacob found himself glaring at Graham._

"_Why was I brought here? The Deling Central Hospital would have been closer."_

"_Yes, but not safe for you. Word had got out that SeeD was protecting those officials, if you had been discovered in the Hospital, you probably would be dead now."_

"_And you think this is better?" He angrily demanded, "I can't be SeeD with just one hand, not as…"_

"_A bow user." Graham pointed to the compacted bow in its pouch, resting on a chair at the foot of the bed._

_Jacob's anger deflated as quickly as it materialised, and he lowered his head again:_

"_I'm sorry Shepherd; it's not your fault that I lost my hand. I'm sure you did all you could."_

"_We did. And apology accepted," Jacob could hear him making notes on the clipboard that he had had under his arm until now, "You're to be kept here until tomorrow morning for observation, and then if all goes well a transport will take you to the coast where a SeeD boat will take you and your team-mates back to Balamb Garden."_

"_My team-mates… did they survive?"_

"_Yes, and mostly unscathed. It's not much comfort, but you took the worst injury."_

"_Good, I don't think I could report the deaths of colleagues to the Headmaster very easily."_

"_I suggest you sleep now," Graham said, ignoring Jacob's mission comments as it wasn't something he could advise on as a civilian employee of Garden, "It's nearly 3am, and you need to rest."_

_Taking the cup in his right hand, Jacob gulped the water down, and then nodded at Graham. Suddenly he didn't trust his voice to not say something he shouldn't._

_A few restless days and sleepless nights later, he had returned to Balamb Garden with his team-mates, and they had been debriefed by the Headmaster. He had also seen Dr Kadowaki and had his arm inspected. She couldn't identify any lingering damage, which Jacob supposed was a good thing, but repeated phantom limb syndrome was telling him that his hand was still there, and it was driving him nuts._

_She couldn't prescribe anything to help him with that though; all she could do was tell him that it would pass eventually. A small comfort._

_It hadn't taken long for him to hear about a SeeD apparently having betrayed a contract, and Garden, and was currently going through a tribunal, with the verdict due very soon, maybe even that day. He had been stunned when he learned that it was Kairah who was being tried. Hoping it wasn't too serious, he opted to loiter around the Garden hub, and see if she wanted to talk afterwards._

_He didn't see it as likely, knowing her, but she was his friend, and he wanted to help her if he could. Interestingly, while he was keeping himself occupied waiting for the tribunal session to end, and thinking up possible arguments and counter arguments that she might make, it took his mind off his own situation. Looking back later, he would view it as "misery loves company", but for the present, he wasn't giving it much thought. He had hidden his injury though, by wearing a long dark blue coat that reached his knees: its sleeves were long enough to conceal his hand, and by default, his cauterised wrist too._

_His bow had been placed on the display stand in his dorm almost as soon as he had returned, as he sadly knew that he would never use it again. Even with that knowledge/realisation, he couldn't bring himself to pack it away into its case yet. He still had his short sword, clipped behind him and positioned so that he could draw and wield it with his right hand if necessary._

_The lift pinging drew his attention away from his own thoughts, and he smiled as his red-haired friend emerged. Almost as soon as the doors closed behind her, she unfastened her SeeD uniform jacket, and let her hair down. Checking his arms were still concealed, he approached her._

"_Hello Kairah. I heard your mission didn't go too well. Would you like to talk about it?"_

_She made eye contact with him, and even though her face looked passive, he could see a slight trace of fear in her eyes. That didn't stop her from putting a small smile on her face, and replying with:_

"_Hi Jacob, glad you're back. What have you heard?"_

"_Do you want to talk out here in the open?" Ever the cautious one._

"_It probably won't make a difference for long, but I suppose you're right. Can we use your dorm please?"_

"_Of course."_

_The short walk passed in silence, which worried him more than the fear he had seen in her teal orbs, as Kairah was the most outgoing person he knew, and it was often a challenge to keep up with whatever she wanted to talk about, especially if the topic was guns or knives. He wrote it off as her also being worried, and didn't try to force conversation. Opening the door to his dorm, he gestured her inside, and then followed._

"_Take a seat, and would you like a drink?"_

_The offer slipped from his mouth before he realised the implications of it. He couldn't rescind it though, he would just have to be careful and hope she wasn't her usual sharp-eyed self._

_As he moved to the kitchenette, he used his right hand to take two glasses from the cupboard, and then opened the small fridge._

"_I only have a few fruit juices or water, I'm afraid. Having been away, I've not bought anything for a while."_

_The blatant hypocrisy of his actions wasn't lost on him: he was trying to learn what had gone wrong with her mission without telling her about the consequences of his._

"_Any peach?"_

_He looked in the fridge again, and saw a single, small carton tucked away at the back. It was probably one that he had bought for her, as he wasn't fond of it himself._

"_Yep, just for you." He announced after checking that it hadn't gone out of date while he had been away._

_Quickly pouring two glasses, one peach and one orange, he moved to the sitting area and sat down on one of the chairs. Kairah, meanwhile, had sat herself down on the sofa._

"_So," He cautiously began, "I hear your mission had a few problems as well. If you want to talk, I'll listen."_

"_How bad is what you heard?" She asked, looking intently at her juice glass._

"_Pretty bad, but I don't put much trust in scuttlebutt."_

"_In this case, what you have heard it probably true."_

_He didn't realise that he had let slip that his mission hadn't gone too well either, but while Kairah did, she didn't ask him about it. Instead, she summarised what had happened, and the reason that she had been called to tribunal._

"_So you followed your heart, which unfortunately meant disobeying a client and Garden." Jacob commented once she had finished, and he had recovered from the twin shocks that she had been discharged from Garden, and that she was pregnant. It didn't occur to him to ask who the father was, and even if it had, he probably wouldn't have done so. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him._

"_Yes." He heard her say, and moved to sit next to her on the sofa, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. He didn't care if she got the wrong impression, he didn't like seeing his friends in pain, which her monotone strongly suggested even though she was attempting to conceal it. He could feel her shaking, and gently squeezed her shoulder._

_Kairah didn't actually cry over the next 20 minutes or however long they sat there, as he thought she might, but she did return the hug._

"_Thanks Jacob, even though I'm sticking to my choices, I'm glad my decision hasn't changed how you see me."_

"_It would take a lot to change how I see you. I'm proud that you followed your heart too, how many people can honestly say that they do that these days?"_

"_I know I did the right thing. If Garden disagrees, that's their problem." He could hear the steel in her voice again, that he had become accustomed to since he had met her._

"_I'm glad to hear you say that. I would be worried about you if you said otherwise. You probably won't be alone either. Garden, while enjoyable, is just a job for me at the end of the day. Friends and family are more important, and I'm sure I can find another job easily enough."_

_She blinked a couple of times before asking: "Are you saying you're leaving? Did something happen?"_

She's still as sharp as ever._ Jacob thought to himself._

"_No, it went adequately. The client was kept alive, and the group who were against the plans have been stunted for the immediate future." _

"_C'mon Jacob, you're no liar," She was definitely smiling now, and in a supportive way, "So tell me what's going on. I'm your friend, as you've said yourself."_

"_Ok, ok, it wasn't all sugar and rainbows. We were attacked, and two of my team-mates were injured. We had no fatalities though."_

_She shook her head:_

"_You're still lying. What happened to __**you**__?"_

"_What makes you think…?"_

"_I know you, and I consider you a friend too. I know you're hiding something."_

_He frowned, but realised that he probably shouldn't be hiding it from her. If he was truthful, he was afraid of reminding himself by looking._

"_All right", he decided, "if you want to know, as I doubt you'll like it," He got a nod from her before he continued, "I was also injured, probably the worst injured actually. And the outcome of it is that I probably can't be an active SeeD any longer. One of the targets shot me in the wrist, and the bullet tore right through."_

_He couldn't see her face now as he was looking at the floor while he shrugged off his coat and placed his hand and cauterised stump on his lap. He couldn't bear to see the shocked expression that she probably had on her face, nor hear her sympathetic words, especially since she had far more serious concerns of her own, which were just as long term as his loss._

_He was actually shocked when her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she quietly said:_

"_I'm so sorry Jacob. I can't imagine how that must be affecting you!" Her tone was a mix of anger and sadness, but there was no trace of pity that he could hear._

_She slid her hands across his shoulders, and then down his arms. Realising what she was about to do, he tried to pull away, but she grabbed both his hand, and the severed end of his other arm, linking their fingers together on one side, and wrapping her hand around the cauterisation on the other._

_Although his gut reaction to pull away, as he didn't want her disgust at what he had become, he was actually surprised when he realised two things: one, that he could __**feel**__ her fingers touching the cauterisation which he hadn't noticed before, and that she didn't seem to be disgusted or scared. The former suggested that the nerves were not dead under the skin, not yet at least, while the latter was a great relief to him._

"_Why did you think you had to hide this…injury? It won't change anything. You're still the same man I've known for the last 4 years."_

_Before he could reply, she said something that sounded exactly like the Kairah he knew so well:_

"_The guy who did this to you had better not cross my path if he knows what's good for him!"_

"_I appreciate that, more than you'll probably ever know," He smiled his first real smile since learning of his injury, "And he's actually facing the death penalty. Galbadian Police arrested the whole group later after an apparent defection. The bullet was recovered from the scene and ballistics matched it to the rifle that one of the attackers used. That was evidence enough."_

"_Good," Somewhere during the conversation, they had both sat down again, "So Garden's compensating you for the loss?"_

"_Actually…I don't know yet, I'm meeting with the Deputy Headmaster later to discuss it."_

"_Good," She said again, "Do you have a plan?"_

"_Now that you ask…" He thought for a moment, "I do, and it might help you too."_

"_Oh?"_

_He nodded vigorously, and turned to his bookshelf._

"_I had this idea years ago, as either a contingency plan, or as something to do when I'm older, as I can't be a SeeD forever. I guess both scenarios have taken place."_

_Finding the folder he wanted, he took it from the shelf and handed it to her. The contents were about a business that he had planned to start, a Detective Agency in Balamb Town, as people and items went missing a lot of the time there. Similar to being a SeeD, but being able to select his own jobs and not charge the high prices that Garden did, as he had long felt sorry for those who couldn't afford Garden's services. This plan had been refined over the years, including possible sites and vacant shops that he could rent, the types of cases he would take from clients, price calculations (which probably needed updating again) and a few logo designs, even though his drawings were terrible if they were not of a landscape._

_After she had looked through it and placed the folder on the table, he made the offer that had entered his head a few minutes ago:_

"_What do you say to being business partners? You've got a sharp eye too, and you can deduce things very quickly. I think we'd make a great team."_

_Kairah looked thoughtful for a short while, during which time Jacob replaced the folder on the shelf, cleared away their glasses, and compiled a mental list of foods and drinks that he needed for his kitchenette._

"_It's very sweet of you to offer Jacob, but I can't. I have to find my own path now."_

"_I understand, but I hope we can stay in touch?"_

"_Of course you idiot," She said in jest, "If you leave, we're both outcasts, so we'd have to stick together."_

"_Great. I'd hate to lose touch with my best friend."_

_Which was true, since Ark had left about six months ago, and no one seemed to know where he was now, he and Kairah had become much closer as friends. He knew many other people around Garden, Kyriss, Mez, Shin and Casey to name a few, but he always felt that he had known Ark and Kairah best. Rikriel had unfortunately left about a year ago, and Jacob had only kept in touch with him via letters, which was better than nothing._

"_I don't know at the moment, but I can't see many reasons for me to stay. Without you and Ark around, this place will be very different."_

_Kairah got up and stood in front of him:_

"_I'd best go and pack. I don't want the faculty taking my things!"_

"_Should I help?"_

"_Not yet thanks. If I need help, I'll call, but I think you've got to think about yourself now."_

_She stood on tiptoes for a second, and kissed him lightly on the cheek._

"_Thanks for everything, and I'll see you when I see you."_

"_Take care Kairah. You know how to contact me if you need anything."_

_She nodded, looking a little sad, and then let herself out. Once the door was closed, Jacob locked it and went into his bedroom intending to get a nap, hoping that familiar surroundings would help him get a more restful sleep._

His mind snapped back to the present as the train stopped. Cassidy was still sleeping, and Grace and Tia had appeared close by carrying Kieran and their own bags.

Checking his travel bag was still over his shoulder with the strap crossing his chest; he got off the train and looked around the platform, smiling at the awestruck expressions on his wife and her sisters faces. Esthar never ceased to amaze him either, but he was better at keeping a mask on his face. While he was catching up with an old friend, and getting his surgery, Grace and Tia would spend the time in the City, sightseeing and shopping, and looking after the twins. They had a hotel suite booked for the week, and he knew that they planned to make the most of it. If today went as planned, he would be going home more whole than he had been for nearly six years now.

Despite that knowledge, he wasn't getting his hopes up, as it was easier to handle disappointment if you were not expecting greatness. Wearing his bag so that the strap was crossing his chest, he looked around for Platform 7, as that was where they were supposed to meet Rikriel. The station was busy, but they managed to make their way through the crowds and step onto Platform 7.

_This will be the first time he's met Grace and the twins! I hope he's not as shy as he used to be._

While they had been in contact since leaving Garden behind, it hadn't always been regular. There had been a gap of a couple of years where Jacob later learned Rikriel had been moving to Esthar to start a research job there. During that time, he and Grace had got married after a three year relationship, and Jacob had regretted not being able to invite him to the wedding. Rik had assured him that he wasn't upset or offended that he didn't get invited, but he knew it would probably get mentioned at some point.

His old friend was easy to spot, as not many people had blue hair. The glasses looked a little unusual, even though he had seen him wearing them during video calls, but nothing else seemed to have changed about him. Wearing a dark grey suit, but with a long coat rather than a jacket, a dark blue shirt and a tie that was a lighter shade of blue, he was sat at one of the tables in the main concourse of the station near to the Platform 7 entrance.

"He's over there," Jacob nodded in his direction, "Shall I introduce you now, or later?"

"Now, since he's the one who has arranged all of this, I would like to thank him before we lose ourselves in the city." Grace insisted.

"Ok." Jacob decided against calling out, as Rikriel seemed to be engrossed in reading a digital magazine, instead they simply moved to the bench he was sat at:

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smile.

Rikriel looked up, and then put the magazine down:

"Jacob! Sorry I didn't hear your train arrive I was…"

"Don't worry about it. I can still lose myself in a book or magazine all too easily."

Rikriel nodded, and turned the reading device off and sliding it into a pocket.

Holding out his hand, Jacob couldn't keep the smile from his face:

"It's great to see you again Rik. Life in Esthar seems to agree with you."

"Thanks Jacob, nice to see you too," he looked past Jacob, "Your family?"

"Yes," Jacob proudly replied, "my wife Grace, her sister Tia, and these little bundles are our twins: Cassidy and Kieran. Grace and Tia, this is Rikriel Rezier."

Since most of the small group had their hands full, a series of "hello's" and nods were

Gesturing, he lead them out of the station and towards a monorail platform. Esthar had expanded in the last year, firstly by rebuilding the train station at the eastern side of the Horizon Bridge, and then adding a monorail between the Great Salt Lake, and Esthar City itself.

"You made good time; I didn't expect you for at least another half an hour."

"The train was early," Jacob explained as they reached the monorail, "Before we get any further, I just wanted to say thanks, for arranging all of this. If it works, I'll be in your debt."

"You're welcome, but don't say that too soon, as this is an experimental surgery."

"It'll work," Grace was adamant as the monorail set off, "and indeed, thank you. He won't admit it, but he's keen on having two hands again."

"Ok, so I'll see you four later. Have a nice time around the City. I doubt you'll be bored."

He looked to Tia specifically as he said that, as she loved exploring and shopping more than anyone else he knew. His sister-in-law had a very tomboyish personality, although it often vanished when she went shopping.

"Have you got everything?" Jacob asked as he gently took Cassidy's arm from his neck, and head from his shoulder, before passing her, still sleeping, to her auntie.

"I think so, and we can buy anything we forgot."

"Ok, I'll call you later if I can't find the hotel. Have fun."

Jacob drew Grace into a hug, being careful of Kieran, before kissing her on the cheek in farewell. Tia simply nodded, and they departed the now stopped monorail, heading towards the City Centre. Rik and Jacob, on the other hand, headed towards the Esthar University.

Rik, to Jacob's surprise, was a little more talkative than the shy student he remembered from Balamb Garden. He asked Jacob numerous questions about his life, his business, his family, and what he planned to do once the surgery was successful. The whole conversation made Jacob realise that Rik was a lot less shy than he used to be. The additional time he had spent in SeeD after Jacob had been discharged might have been responsible for that change. Rik had stayed in SeeD for much longer, until a couple of years ago, when Jacob had lost touch with him.

Jacob did the same, asking Rik numerous questions about his life and hobbies, although he had to own up when the medical and research terminology became too complicated for him to understand.

"You've changed Jacob, you used to love reading and learning about science," Rik had a smile on his face, "Why did that change?"

"Due to my injury and honourable discharge from SeeD," He explained, "Most of the science I studied was related to my archery skills. With only one hand, that knowledge became redundant."

"Maybe you should get some of the new textbooks for after your operation? I'm sure you'll remember it all soon enough."

"I might, as well as one of those digital readers you had. Any idea if Esthar will sell one to a foreigner?"

"I'm sure they would, they just can't sell them worldwide yet. To be honest with you though, I wouldn't, not for textbooks. There's something about reading an actual paper book that you can't get from a reader, especially for in depth textbooks. It's good for magazines and short stories though."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. So, what are the students like who are performing this operation?"

"They're not students," Rik replied, sounding shocked that Jacob would believe that, "They are qualified and experienced surgeons. But, since this is experimental, I suppose they are students after a fashion."

"Ok, so the University does the main operation, and then I get moved to the Central Hospital for recovery and therapy afterwards?"

"Correct. The operation is projected to take at least 7 hours, and I hope you've not eaten recently."

"No. It was tough this morning, feeding the twins and not being able to eat myself. I've had a lot of water though."

"Good. Now, just to refresh your memory, the anaesthesia is computer controlled, and the same computer will monitor your vital signs during the surgery. You'll only be woken up once the hand is fitted, when they will want to test the connections between the machine and the organic. After that, you'll be allowed to stay overnight, before a preliminary check up and therapy at the Hospital tomorrow. After that, you'll have daily sessions for this week, and then the information will be sent with you when you go back to Balamb. You will also be given contact details so that you can request anything additional that you need."

"And in between my family and I can have a holiday of sorts. It's fantastic!"

"Jacob…I've been wondering, how is everyone else from Garden? I assume you've kept in touch with a few people?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you would ask. The last time I saw Ark after I left was nearly two years now, so I honestly don't know where he is. Kyriss Correll, sadly, is a fugitive from his own Government, as he was framed for a murder. And Kairah…Kairah is keeping herself busy, working freelance in numerous jobs. Kyra is growing up quickly too, she looks very much like her mother. Her sixth birthday was a few months ago, and I'm now dreading the twins reaching that age. If they are anything like her, Grace and I are going to be exhausted all the time, as she has far too much energy."

"I hate to break it to you Jacob, but you can't avoid it, they'll reach that age eventually." Even Rik had a minute smile as he pointed that out.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't change my family for anything though. Without them, I have nothing to live for."

"How old are they?"

"Three and a half. They were born when I was 23."

_Nearly 24 actually._ He recalled, nearly missing Rik's next comment.

"Time goes by."

Jacob wasn't sure if Rik had expected a reply to that, but he provided one anyway.

"I know, it's scary sometimes. But it's worthwhile."

"You've never told me, how did you two meet?"

"That's an interesting story actually, mostly due to Tia, and I don't know if we've got time now." Jacob recognised the Esthar University Medical Centre from the information Rik had sent him regarding the operation.

"I suppose not. I'll be observing your operation, if that's ok with you?"

"Be my guest."

Jacob followed Rik to the Main Reception Desk, and signed himself in. He was then given a temporary key card that would allow him access to the room that he had been allocated for the duration of his operation. The bag he carried contained toiletries, a change of clothes, and a book. Everything else for the five of them was in the suitcases that Grace and Tia had taken with them.

"I'll show you to your room, and then I'll leave you alone to set things up. One of the doctor's will be calling in to see you before the operation as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Whole Again!

Jacob had been reading his novel for only a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Once the procedure was explained in more detail by the doctor who would apparently be running his operation, Jacob lay down on his bed as instructed and watched the anaesthetic be injected into his left arm. His thoughts focussed on the possible hollowing out of what remained of his left wrist as his consciousness slipped away.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he could hear murmuring voices around him as he became aware of a foggy sensation in his head. Strangely, or not as he would later realise that the mind latches onto the familiar, Rikriel's voice was the clearest. He was prompting him to wake up, as the operation was completed and it was time to test the connections.

Once his head had cleared enough, and he recognised that Rik was indeed watching from an overhead observation chamber, he followed the surgeon's instructions, and noted with fascination as slender metal wires and tubes in his wrist moved as he flexed the metal fingers, and did numerous other tests. Once the surgeon was satisfied, she then explained that the hand was powered by a small atomic battery, which should last at least 30 years. The next explanation was how to do the occasional maintenance that would be required on the cybernetic hand, and the interface that had been installed in his wrist. There was a small panel in his wrist that could be opened if necessary, which would be keyed to recognise the fingerprints on Jacob's right hand, and a vocal password. If both elements were not provided, the panel would stay sealed shut.

He was then assured that yes; the whole cybernetic attachment was waterproof, and there was no risk of anyone getting an electric shock from it. Finally, a revised therapy timetable was handed to him before the interface was sealed, and he was told to lie down as he was wheeled back to his room.

Lying on that bed for the next couple of hours, he had experimented with his hand, using it for minor things like selecting tracks on his music player, to major things such as eating and drinking. He couldn't explain exactly how, but something felt different.

_For a mostly prototype device, it's quite sophisticated. I bet future models will be even more so._

He had been sat in a chair having a snack when the door opened and he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his legs.

"Daddy!" Cassidy's little voice carried to his ears, and Jacob had a wide smile on his face as he reached for her and lifted her up so that he could see her fully.

"Hi Cass, have you had fun with mama and Auntie Tia?"

"Yea, we went to a paint shop, where Kieran had his face painted like a Moomba and I made this for you."

Grace then appeared next to the chair, smiling as bright as sunlight having noticed that he was able to use both hands again, and held out a picture of a rainbow which had mixed colours, and five little stick people underneath it.

_Grace, me, Kieran, Cass, and Tia._ He determined, knowing that one of the adults would have helped her to make it.

"Aw, thank you Cass, it's lovely."

"I told you it would work."

"Yes you did. Where's Kieran?"

"Tia took him back to the hotel for a sleep."

"I see. You've had a fun day as well?"

"Definitely, this city is amazing!"

"I know, and I'm looking forward to seeing more of it for myself tomorrow, I should be released in the morning."

"Daddy, daddy, you better?"

"Yes I am Cass, look, daddy's better now."

Jacob passed Cassidy over to Grace, who took her and Jacob stood before them.

"See."

Cassidy nodded, and grabbed his left hand. Both of her parents were surprised at her lack of reaction to the metal limb.

"What do you think Cass?"

"It's warm."

Not sure what to make of that, he spoke to Grace.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."

He hugged her gently, not wanting to squash Cass between them, and then ruffled her hair with both hands.

"Daddy stop it!" She giggled as he avoided her attempts to push his hands from her hair.

"You take good care of mama ok Cass? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok daddy."


End file.
